thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrus Spatterix
Baku-Cool owns a Pyrus Spatterix, who is a savage killer during battle. Spatterix's Mechtogan is Misery and his Mobile Assault is a Pyrus Raytheus. He combines with Subterra Stronk to make Baku-Cool's Scorptak. Spatterix also uses a MechFrame called Plunder in seasons 3 and 4. His name is Spatterix Armageddon Blitz. Spatterix is leader of The Searers. Information Spatterix is a striking opponent with bat-like body structure that rouses fear in the eyes of even the bravest Bakugan. Shielded wings act as a battering ram to plunge at adversaries with impeccable accuracy. He never thinks before attacking and is very cruel, nearly the polar opposite of his brawler. Personality Spatterix is a loathsome Bakugan with intention to injure opponents in battle. This attitude has made his friendships with Tex, Blitzer, Ferno and Helium and his relationship with Lock. Notable Quotes *"A Pyrus Bakugan is the one thing you must fear." *"I'm coming to destroy you!" *"If you have a heart, you shouldn't exist Splice" *"Get outta here!" *"I HAVE NO SENSE OF HUMOUR, SO SHOVE IT!" *"I love being cruel" History Spatterix and Subterra Stronk are BC's first two Bakugan, shown in episode 1: Power of The Sky. Spatterix is shown to have appaling behaviour, acting like a wild animal in this episode. 'Ability Cards' *'Psycho Howling': Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Spatterix. *'Battle Master': Adds 300 Gs to Spatterix. *'Sneaking Power': The opponent cannot nullify Spatterix's abilities in any way. *'Bat Blaster': Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Spatterix. *'Pyrus Floating': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Flaming Whip': The next 5 turns are taken by Spatterix *'Ripper Cannon': Drops the opponent down to zero Gs. *'Blitz Blaster': Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent and adds 500 Gs to Spatterix. *'Bat Blazer': If the opponent has activated any Ability Card before battle, it is negated. *'Winged Defense': Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 800 Gs to Spatterix. *'Blazer Cannon': The opponent cannot add support pieces to the battle. *'Evil Shield': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Blaze Blitz': Adds 1000 Gs to all Pyrus Bakugan. *'Inferno Ring': Prevents the opponent's Battle Gear from using abilities for 10 turns. *'Aero Blitz': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Blaster Rapid Style - Carnage Heian': Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. (Reqires Slash and Core to be on the battlefield. *'Battle Crasher': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. *'Ultimate Rapid Style - Bash Fury Blazer': 12 of the opponent's abilities cannot be used after their next turn. Also, this Card cannot be nullified. *'Fury Shield': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and transfers 600 Gs from the apponent to Spatterix. *'Heian Cascade': If Spatterix has more Gs than the opponent, he automatically wins the brawl. *'Blood Bath Dranzer': Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Spatterix. *'Infernal Hellfire': If the opponent is a Pyrus or Darkus Bakugan, they automatically lose. *'Rancor Impact - Furious Blast': Adds 500 Gs to Spatterix. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Psycho Destruction': Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent. *'Burst Blitz': Adds 2000 Gs to all Pyrus Bakugan. (Requires Blaze Blitz 'to be activated) *'Mortal Sabre: Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. *'Destruction Bat Attack': Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Spatterix. (requires Bat Blaster to be activated) *'Blazer Shield': Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and adds 800 Gs to Spatterix. *'Slayer Cannon': Prevents the opponent from going past 1000 Gs. If they are already over 1000 Gs, they automatically lose. *'Roaster Blitz': Adds Subterra Stronk to the battle and transfers 2000 Gs from the opponent to Spatterix if they have over 2300 Gs. If not, 900 Gs are transfered. 'Gate Cards ' *'Fire Quicksand': Adds 600 Gs to all Pyrus Bakugan and if Spatterix has Misery, his Mechtogan on the field, he automatically wins. Corrupt Spatterix In Corrupt Spatterix (episode), ''Spatterix is corrupted by Ventus Killer, being forced to battle his allies. Physical Statistics *Height- 5ft 11in (Bakugan measurements) *Weight- 2.3 tons Gallery Spatterix10.jpg|Spatterix using '''Inferno Ring' Screen Shot 2011-09-12 at 6.13.00 PM.JPG|Spatterix in a brawl SpatterixReal5.jpg|Spatterix using Blaze Blitz Orange Spatterix.jpg SpatterixReal3.jpg|Spatterix at night SpatterixStronkbakuform.png|Spatterix and Stronk SpatterixReal6.jpg|Spatterix using Heian Cascade Trivia *Spatterix is by far the most destructive and aggressive Bakugan in Bakugan: Wind Tamer. **He is also shown to be extremely rude, shoving Slash out of the way when meeting Ruler Razenoid. **Spatterix also claims he can get even angrier than Rager, but other Bakugans doubt his claims. *Spatterix's agression eventually causes him to become corrupted, being taken over by Ventus Killer in Corrupt Spatterix (episode), but he is eventually cured. Category:Bakugan Category:Psychopaths Category:Protagonists Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Baku-Cool Category:Anti-Heros Category:The Searers Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Project Hurricanos